Unexpected Vacation
by Uchiha Sasha
Summary: After discovering Mikan's nullifying alice may hide his location for a while, Natsume decides to take a break from the Dangerous class assignments. Add the beginnings of puberty, as well as a developing crush on the brunette and what do you get? Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Mikan laid sprawled on her bed, long flowing brown hair loose and scattered messily over her pillow. She tossed and turned, unable to sleep. For some reason, she felt something different in her room today, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Perhaps she was just tired? She did stay out with Hotaru and the others all day, save for Natsume who had mysteriously disappeared after lunch.

The brunette shifted to her other side, still wondering why she couldn't sleep. Mikan began toying with her hair; twirling and twisting the silky strands around her fingers. Suddenly, a thump reached her ears, causing her to sit up on her bed. The child looked around, frightened. No one could have possibly broken into the academy, right?

Cautiously, Mikan lifted herself of her bed and once more looked wearily around the room. She didn't see anything so far; not under the bed, not behind the curtains... There was only one place she hadn't checked.

Exaggerated tension followed as Mikan stared at her closet in fear. Whatever crept into her room was under her closet, it was the only place left unchecked. Slowly she tip-toed towards her closet, gulping as silently as she could as to not alert whoever was there. Gradually, the distance between the girl and the closet disappeared. Her stomach churned in fear as her over-active imagination manufactured the most unlikely of situations.

"What's wrong with you?" A familiar voice called from inside the closet, just as Mikan was preparing herself to peek and discover the person that had hidden in her room.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" She asked immediately, embarrassed and surprised at the raven's presence in the room. The male pulled himself out of the closet, brushing himself off and staring at his host calmly.

"We have a long weekend, I decided to take a break." Mikan was confused at first, then remember what the danger class "assignments" were. Her confusion was not completely gone, though.

"Why are you here, then? What does my room have to do with any of this?" He just stared at her with piercing eyes, as if he were grudgingly staying at her room as well.

"Nullification Alice. I overheard the teachers saying you alice sometimes blurred that stupid crystal ball." He explained a tone of finality piercing through every word. He glared at her, daring her to deny him his wish of a small holiday. Mikan only gulped, the thought of rejecting the prodigy never once crossing her mind. Natsume walked towards the bed, setting himself down as if in his own room. "Only one star..." The brunette heard the raven mutter. Despite being angered by the comment, she held her tongue. He wasn't leaving her room, she knew, she had no wish to make the environment tense.

"Wait, you mentioned the long weekend... Today's Saturday, were you here yesterday?" Mikan stared at her classmate in horror as he nodded calmly. She began worrying over what she may have done during her sleep. She hoped nothing embarrassing slipped through her mouth while she slept soundly.

"You know, you sleep-talk." Her face was the pure image of horror. Mikan swore he read her mind, or she was just very readable.

"What did I say?" All he did was stare at her blankly, although with a tinge of anger hidden in the hazel eyes.

Natsume covered his mouth politely as he yawned, signaling he was tired. He motioned towards her bed, after standing up, and silently ordered her to sleep. Mikan complied, but only because she began to feel a bit tired herself, she told herself mentally. Settling herself under the warm blankets, she was able to fall into a deep sleep, Natsume forgotten in her dreams.

* * *

Natsume pulled out a blanket from the closet and dumped it on the carpet. He sat down beside the brunette's bed, waiting for her breathing to even out.

Tsubasa, Ruka, and Narumi. Those had been the names Mikan had called out during her sleep, rather dreamily he added. Hearing her mutter those names, even unconscious, had angered him. Lately it had been like that; he could not even see the stupid brunette talking with anyone without feeling anger boiling inside him. Without even knowing, his hostility levels doubled. Only Ruka dared interrupt him in such a mood.

Mikan's breathing was already even by now, and Natsume could barely contain himself. He had a theory that the cause of all these weird happening were something adults called puberty. He wasn't sure how it worked or what it was exactly, but he had a feeling that was the cause. It could only be that...

He didn't even notice how or when he was standing up next to the girl's bed and stroking her cheek. As soon as he realized what he was doing he slapped his hand away, staring at the sleeping girl fearfully. He didn't know why, but something about her attracted him like a magnet. It frustrated and scared him, this had never happened before. He was even embarrassed of what was happening to him. He had not said a word to Ruka, but Natsume could tell his best friend understood what was happening to him.

All he could do was sigh and curse underneath his breath at his idiocy. He told Mikan he hid in her room for a vacation, which was true he did not tell a single lie there, but he was getting worked up over other matters. It was annoying. He had told himself he would enjoy this small break, and he would. He deserved it.

Natsume nestled himself comfortably under the blankets, readying himself for sleep. He hoped he could escape his problems at least in his dreams, like everyone usually did. Sadly, life wasn't that kind to him.

* * *

First chapter done! I think this fic will be a two-shot, but it may, if I feel I left something out or need to add something, be longer. Please tell me what you all think. All reviews, criticism included, are welcome! Be it a small two word review or a big paragraph, I welcome and read them all!


	2. Chapter 2

_Two bodies were tightly pressed against each other, the female of the couple clinging onto the male desperately. Small moans erupted from the two bodies, each kissing the other passionately. They broke apart, breathes ragged as if they had ran a marathon. Lips inches apart, ready to initiate the heated activities. One could only describe this as a prefect, utter bliss of a moment for the two._

_They began once again, the raven kissing the girl's neck eagerly, tempted to lick the silky soft skin. The other participant moaned loudly, her knuckles shifting towards a white color as her grip tightened around the boy. Lips traveled upwards, kissing the brunette's face. When the kisses reached the forehead, they stopped, changing course to meet the parted pink lips once more._

_Small, skinny, fingers trailed onto the boy's chest, admiring the muscles that were beginning to develop. She traced circles softly across his chest, earning a small groan into the kiss the two were currently sharing. Pleased by the reaction, the brunette continued to toy with the boy's chest. _

_The raven laid the girl gently on the bed, straddling himself on top of her. He began to kiss the girl softly, adding bites now and then. Small bruises were created, and the boy was more than willing to lick the small "wounds" he had caused. Slowly, never halting the kisses, clothes were removed. Everything was exposed to each other, total vulnerability. _

Natsume sat up from his small accommodation of blankets on the floor, panting and very agitated. Had he just...? What the hell had that been? He could feel his body yearn for more, hungrily as if he needed the images in his dream. He had to admit, he had enjoyed the dream. That was what disgusted him the most. He had just dreamt of Mikan, and he had somewhat of an idea of what they shared in his dream. He'd seen other people do something similar. People who_ loved _each other did that. He didn't love the stupid childish brunette, he couldn't. A _crush_, maybe, he thought finally recalling the word people often used. A small, insignificant crush. That was it, nothing more. He'd get over the stupid feeling in a week or two.

An image fluttered in his mind, recalling when the brunette had called out to other males in her sleep. Natsume remembered the feeling of pure rage that had overwhelmed him when the names reached his ears. He still felt clueless as to why those simple names stirred so much anger in him, disturbing him immensely. Didn´t he want to be mature? A wild rampage caused by mere sleep-talk felt so childish, so _stupid_. The raven wanted to punch himself for nearly losing control, especially over such an idiotic matter. He felt disappointment with himself.

As he scolded himself, he glared at the lump still sleeping soundly under the covers. Unaware of the piercing gaze headed her way, Mikan continued to sleep soundly, turned to face the wall. A small baby fists of baby hands were at his sides, nails nearly cutting through the ivory skin.

"Hm-mm... Natsume..." The small mummer escaped from the sleeping figure in the bed. Natsume froze, shocked. Had she just... Called him during her sleep? It wasn`t said as dreamily as the others names´ had, but he felt satisfied for some reason. He felt... happy. Just admitting that urged the raven to murder himself. Didn´t he know Ruka liked Mikan? Wasn´t he practically _betraying_ his best friend? Grief swept him as he recalled Ruka, his best friend whom was interested in the brunette. Wasn´t it cruel of him to do such a thing to his loyal friend, the one who always sat beside him no matter the situation? It was, he concluded, tortured by the answer.

He would leave Mikan to Ruka, he thought with finality, although hesitantly for some reason. Natsume stood up, walking quietly towards the small one-star bed. His hand shot toward Mikan´s cheek, caressing it softly and somewhat lovingly. Following the feeling of desperation, he leaned down and pecked the creamy white cheek softly. Caught up in the moment, he kissed her a couple more times, trailing towards the small lips of the victim. Hands began to run through silky strands of caramel brown hair, careful not to awake Mikan. Even asleep, her lips reacted towards the delicate touch of the raven´s own.

Pleased and encouraged, Natsume continued. Despite his oath to hand Mikan over to Ruka, he was enjoying the moment, pleased by the feeling. This would be the first and only time he would do this, then no more. Natsume _almost_ repeated what had happened in his dream, curious as to how it felt. If the kiss was only a small portion of pleasure compared to his dreams, he couldn´t imagine the real thing. Afraid he´d become obsessed, he pulled away from the brunette´s lips, panting.

Unconsciously, her hands grasped onto his shirt, Mikan´s expression contorting into a pained expression. Anybody in the same situation as him would have done the same, he dipped towards her again kissing her passionately this time. He lifted her slightly from the bed, bare neck now exposed and covered with kisses. Natsume didn´t know when, but eventually the kisses were returned. Moans and small grunts echoed in the room, filling the atmosphere with the heat of the moment.

Natsume was now on top of the brunette, the other participant fully awake now, although her senses were blocked by pleasure. Desiring more control over the situation, Natsume trapped Mikan´s arms on the headboard with one hand. He proceeded to biting the exposed neck softly, leaving small bruises behind as proof of the moment. Mikan reacted to each bite, moaning and writhing in pleasure underneath the raven.

When his hand landed under Mikan´s pajamas, Natsume recoiled realizing what he had done. He was going too far, although he had enjoyed everything immensely.

Brown orbs stared at the raven, confused. She had awoken in the middle of a kiss and immediately reacted. Caught up in the moment she continued the activities, only encouraging the raven, instead of stopping him.

The atmosphere was awkward. Niether broke the strange silence that loomed over the two.

Natsume just relived the pleasure mentally, treasuring every touch they had shared. He had begun doubting whether his choice of handing the brunette to be wise. Selfishly, he hungered for the feeling of pleasure to be completely his. That was what he wished for, something to belong to him. Silently, he apologized to Ruka as he walked towards Mikan once more.

* * *

First of all, I want to thank the four people who reviewed! All of them were really encouraging and made my day! I hope you like the second, and last, chapter! Please do tell me if Natsume was too OOC, or if anything in particular in this two-shot didn´t seem good! Criticism and comments are very much apreciated! =D


End file.
